Freedom
by weirdredstreak
Summary: one-shot, A tortallan captured as a slave how will she get home? Sarralyn


I don't own this or anything really except my freedom of speech

A random idea just popped into my head…. And has now been edited to add a bit more substance it is only now I saw how awkward it truly was lol.

He gasped as he opened the door into the hallway, there on the floor was a child, a child slave lying motionless as Lord Newenburg beat her, using his whip. The man always seemed to carry it around the palace, of course nobody had asked why, nobody had wanted to know. There was also concern over how it could be taken if they asked. He now realised why, he had never liked the man and now it seemed he had more of a reason than ever.

He stared down at the scene and frowned, there was something familiar about that child, it seemed like he had seen this little girl before. His frown deepened as he wondered and worked through the main things; age, height hair colour, appearance skin colour. He stiffened even more as it came to him that was Sarralyn Salmalin, she was about five now, and with that realisation came the knowledge that he had to get her home and soon, the longer it took the more the relations between Tortall and the Copper Isles would be harmed, the only question was how would he do it. He frowned for a moment focusing on his memory of a month ago when his wife had mentioned something about the child being kidnapped and the search that was happening everywhere. His wife had said the likelihood of her being here was slim because of the new policies towards Tortallan slaves but she still had been keeping an eye out. His eyes flicked around and over her but they kept returning to the slave collar around her neck, because of her small size compared to that of an adult it almost enveloped her entire neck, and must have been very uncomfortable rubbing against her chin and shoulders.

He paused for another moment an idea forming, the only that remained was how was he to get her away from Newenburg, he bit his lip, and decided to make himself known.

"Lord Newenburg," he called.

The lord turned and greeted him a sneer on his face, "what can I do for you today?"

"Well… I was just wondering if you had any young slaves I was hoping to get one to train for the children, I have always found it is better to train a slave myself no set in bad habits to get rid of ….. I say where is that little girl from? She looks Tortallan to me; I hope you know what you are doing I mean what would her majesty say?"

The other lord frowned, "Do you think? I thought personally she looked more from Tusaine."

He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow, "really Tusaine? They aren't coastal, how would the slavers have gotten her out to sea, I would say it is far more likely that she is from Tortall. They seem to be migrating people around a lot these days and did you hear that one of their most trusted people fled from Carthak."

The lord just stared for a moment "I had heard that but I never considered it before, hmm... what do I do now? I would hate to have to dispose of her now... Bodies always surface one way or another if you know what I mean."

"Well I could very quietly get her out of the country, you know using some of my wife's connections quietly, of course I would be taking a huge risk…"

"Twenty gold pieces for you if you do?" the Lord was almost begging him now, he knew the consequences, that he would almost certainly be tried for treason and executed if the girl was seen in his company, especially now the man had pointed it out, the man had always seemed so odd; the chances of getting away with disposing of the girl were slim. He also considered the fact that if he refused it was likely the man would investigate it and likely tell his wife. Most didn't consider how ruthless their spymaster was.

He nodded, pausing for a moment, "you need to remove the spell which will kill her when I remove the collar," and stepped further into the corridor and bending down to pick the child up.

"Here," the lord pulled out a small scroll and murmured a few words before continuing to speak in a moderate tone; "I'll give you the money when you've gotten rid of her."

He nodded again and left. Once he was out of the sight of the other lord, he almost sprinted to the palace infirmary where he knew he could get her all healed up and then get her home. He was worried the longer between injuries occurring and the healing the higher the likelihood of lingering injuries or pain later on. For a child to be permanently injured was something that horrified him.

A few hours later Sarra woke up squinting into the light, oddly she was pain free and was in a comfortable bed. There was nothing around her neck, she couldn't believe how well she felt. She moved and sat up, there was a young man sitting beside her bed, she stiffened slightly in fear but then she realised he looked familiar; she put it at the back of her head just in time to hear him ask how she was feeling.

"Much better thank you, I'm sorry I know I know you from somewhere but I can think where," she smiled hesitantly at the man who smiled gently back then began to talk again.

"We met a year ago or so very briefly, I met your parents, Sarra do you feel good enough for me to take you back home? The healer says you are fine but I just want to make sure…"

"I'm fine!"

He nodded, "well let's get you some appropriate clothing, and get you ready to go."

Sarra nodded slightly anxious about what he would call appropriate clothing. How much skin was going to be exposed?

It seemed she needn't have worried, it was amazing what he kept giving her to put on, all on top of each other, she was slightly embarrassed and scared when her stomach rumbled signifying that it was hungry. He only laughed picked up some more layers of silk and wool and gently took her hand leading her to a small chamber where there was a lot of food all set out.

"Eat we have a long trip ahead of us," he smiled reassuring her.

So she did, it was after that she started to wonder what was it that required her to have so many layers, how was the trip going to be that cold? Shortly after her internal question was answered when they walked into a courtyard where some horses with wings were they looked similar to haurroks (the immortals that eat people) but they couldn't be could they? Surely she wouldn't have been fed, healed and clothed in really warm clothes only to be eaten should she? She jumped nervous when she was picked up And placed her behind the wings of one and her rescuer swung up behind her holding on to the mane gently.

"Kartea will you take us to the Palace in Tortall?"

The horse took off, she soon was glad for all of the warm clothing she was wearing if she wasn't wearing it she would probably freeze.

It was a few hours later that she saw the palace of Totall, they were descending, flying down into the small courtyard in the centre. When they landed so softly and gently, without even a bump; he swung down ten lifted her down of the flying horse- she frowned what species was it?

"Thank you Kartea, I will be back soon then we can go home."

He looked down at Sarra smiling and then asked, "how about you lead me to the throne room I think that's where everyone will be?"

She nodded and led the way. He had a feeling it would be the place where he could give her either to the king and queen or her parents, possibly both. As they walked through the corridors he noticed how empty they were, almost lifeless. She was almost panting it was so warm here compared to how it was up high in the air. Suddenly they came to a stop and she looked up at him as he unbuttoned the cloak and several layers handing several of the lighter items to her and draping the others over his arm. She looked up at him just as he gestured for her to continue. It didn't take long before they arrived. She couldn't hide her happiness at being home. She was almost bouncing. They stopped in front of the doors and she looked up at him nervously receiving a gentle soothing smile in return. He raised his hands to the doors and she took a deep breath.

The doors to the throne room opened as he pushed gently, immediately all eyes focused on the two of them standing there, Sarra grinned her face lighting up, and ran to her parents, who picked her up in their arms giving her a hug, so relieved to see her alive and unharmed. It wasn't until then that she realised she had never gotten the man's name.

The man smiled watching the newly reunited family for a moment before depositing the layers draped over his arm on a chair just inside the door, figuring after everything she should keep them, and walked out the door, retracing the path that they had taken to get to the throne room. He didn't pay any attention to the person that was running up behind him as he turned corners going down other corridors until the man crashed into him unable to stop in time. He froze turning to give a hand to the person to help them to their feet. When he pulled the man to his feet his eyes widened when they met those of his father-in-law.

"I can't tell you how relieved they all are to have little Sarra back, so how's my little girl Nawat? I have to say I am amazed that you two managed to find her when I had all of my people out searching for any whispers and they didn't find anything."

"I was merely in the right place at the right time, Aly doesn't know, I thought it would be best to get her healed up and back here to her parents, I can't imagine how it was for her parents being separated from their daughter and having no idea how she was. Everything is fine in the Isles, and Aly is well, although I think she will a bit more relaxed knowing that Sara is back home. We will be looking into how she got to the Isles, it is... concerning. I have to apologise but I really should be getting back home before Aly gets worried." He smiled gently and silently turned and continued on his path outside, towards the waiting kudenrung. He was unaware that he left his father-in-law staring after him in confusion and shock.

He calmly strode out into the sunlight knowing he was on his way home and back to his wife and children. As he mounted the kudenrung he smiled and directed her home.

i hope this was better than how it was in its previous state


End file.
